Ringo Starr Meets YGO A spelling story
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: What happens when Ringo Starr meets YGO? And what do TIM and TODD have to do with it?


"No, HERMOS is da best dragon!" exploded Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motou's best friend and accomplice in everything. He was arguing with vengeance with Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and Yugi's rival. Joey didn't like Seto that much. The feeling was mutual.

"Shut up you pathetic puppy dog. You don't know what you are talking about. You are prejudiced against my dragon just because you hate me," said Seto coolly. "Your jealousy that I received a dragon before you did is consuming you."

"This controversy will never end, will it?" said Yugi to the air. Joey and Seto were always arguing. There was no help for it.

"It seems like that," said Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle/of a Pharaoh said from inside his soul room (the Puzzle).

As the two continued their infinite argument, someone walked up to them, signing. "We all live in a yellow submarine/ yellow submarine/ yellow submarine/We all li – Oh, hello." He stopped singing and greeted them.

"Ringo Starr?" said Seto, surprised. "But… aren't you supposed to be with the Beatles?"

"I was exhausted," said Ringo. "I needed a break, so I came to the 2D world. You know, I really feel like going to the 2D zoo. Want to come?"

They shrugged and decided to go with Ringo to the zoo. After all, this was Ringo Starr, a member of the Beatles. EVERYONE loves the Beatles!

Seto paid for the entrance to the zoo, since he was the richest. That was being very benign for him, seeing that he wasn't the nicest of all people. They entered a looked around. Ringo dragged them all to the Marine Exhibit. When they asked him why, he said that his favorite animal was there. When then went inside, Ringo showed them his favorite animal: a porpoise that had an asterisk looking star on its forehead. As they watched, it dove through the water. Once it even made an endeavor to ascent and soared above the water.

"Now dat's absurd," said Joey. "Dere's no way a whale could do that!"

Seto opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it. No need to hasten the insults. He could say better ones later.

Ringo, however, paid no attention. He was ecstatic. He was jumping up and down screaming random songs by the Beatles. It was the exact opposite of Yami's mood. Yami was dismal; he wanted to duel, not watch some animal. However, his aibou partner, a.k.a. Yugi had a rapport with Ringo, and he did not want to destroy that good relationship.

After singing "Yesterday," "Yellow Submarine," "Penny Lane," "Let It Be," "Hey Jude," and "The Long and Winding Road" entirely, Ringo was ready to leave, much to Seto's (and Yami's) relief. They left the zoo and Ringo wanted to go to the Domino Park. As a result, the next hour found themselves wandering that park.

As they were walking, Yami suddenly felt uneasy. "Yugi, I'm taking over," he told his partner. Promptly he took over their body. Joey stopped walking.

"Hey Yuge," he said, calling Yami by his aibou's name like most people did. "What's up?"

The others stopped too. "I feel uneasy," said Yami. He took three steps to the left and kicked a bush. There was a howl of pain and out rolled a person.

"Todd?!" cried Ringo in distress. "What are you doing here?"

Todd looked up. Ringo had a vendetta against him because he once pretended to be Conor Oberst, lead singer of Bright Eyes. Of course, Conor had thought the entire thing funny, but Ringo and some others were mad at him.

As Todd stood up, another person came from behind a tree. "Tim?!" cried Ringo in anguish. "Oh LORD, why me?!" Tim was another person who Ringo (along with other people) had a vendetta against.

"Like, hi. Dude, like, chill out," said Tim.

"We like, were told to like, follow you dudes around. Well, actually, we like, were told to follow Ringo around man," added Todd.

"Who hired you as satellites to follow Ringo?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, dat's a good question Kaiba," said Joey. "Who would have thought dat _you _would have thought of dat?"

Seto ignored him and repeated his question.

"Well, like, Paul McCartney like, hired us, dudes. He like, wanted to know what Ringo dude was like, up to," said Tim.

Ringo paled. "I'm being stalked by Paul?! You better the truth!"

"Like, dude," said Todd. "We guarantee that we're like, telling the truth, man."

"Tim, Todd, how could you?!" said a sad voice. A person walked up from behind them.

"CONOR!" shouted Ringo joyously.

"Like, dude!" said Tim and Todd together.

"Conor! The rain, it started tapping/on the window near my bed/there was a loophole in my dreaming/so I got out of it," sung Ringo happily.

"And to my surprise my eyes were wide, and already open/ Just my nightstand and my dresser where those nightmares had just been," replied Conor, singing the next part of his song, "Bowl of Oranges." He then looked sad again. "Tim, Todd, you actually spied on Ringo?" He started to cry softly. "I'm going to go write a song about this. It's going to be called 'Satellites Full of Vengeance.'" He then disappeared into the night.

"Hey… when did it turn night?" asked Joey. The others shrugged.

"Why does it matter, mutt?" said Seto.

"Why does it matter?!" said another voice from no where. Suddenly Julia popped out from behind some trees. Veena was close behind. "It matters BECAUSE I said so, Pointy Hair!" Seto grimaced at the nickname. Julia continued, "You SHARPEN your hair!! It's scary! You ALSO sharpen your shoulders or something because they SCARE me!"

Veena was laughing. When she stopped, she suddenly started again, "Oh my God, Ringo! You scare me so much!"

Julia grinned and Veena was able to get over it. They both smiled and then Ringo remembered something. "Oh, Julia, you just missed Conor. He went that-a-way," he said, pointing to the directing that Conor had just left in. Julia dashed in that direction. Veena, shrugging, followed her.

After Veena left Ringo decided it was time for him to leave. He waved to his 2D friends and left, Tim and Todd following him. After they left the three separated and went home.


End file.
